cell block tango
by billiespiper
Summary: Three out of every ten marriage ends in divorce. One out of twenty end in death.


_**title: **__cell block tango_

_**summary**__: three out of every ten marriage ends in divorce. one out of twenty end in death. _

_my sister veronica {trina} and I had this double act, and my husband charlie {andre} traveled around with us. now for the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, backflops, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show, we're down at the hotel Cicero. The three of us boozin', having a few laughs. And we run out of ice, so I went out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's charlie {andre} and veronica {trina} doing number seventeen... the spread eagle! well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead._

Tori Vega lifted the chilled shot glass to her deliciously red lips, tilting it back and swallowing the bitter, vile liquid. With a slam, the glass is back on the table, right into the water marked rings made by previous drinks. She lifts a finger to wipe around the edge of the glass and bring to her tongue any drops that she's missed.

To her right is her husband, André. Musical, gifted, sensitive. Completely and totally in love with her. He smiles down at her, and she sends him one in response. Although its more of a taunting smile. In her smile, you can see that she's constantly playing cat and mouse with him, flicking her tail before scampering off. He hates that she does this to him, but hates himself more for letting her. He'll decide in his head not to speak to her for a week until she stops flirting with other men right in front of him, but with one bat of her eyelashes, lips pushed forward into a seductive pout, he'll be melting under he gaze again, willing to do anything for her.

She knows this- knows that he'll never leave, so she toys with him incessantly. Trailing her hand down a faceless boy's arm or reaching up to thread her fingers through their hair. André will glower, glare, but then she'll print him with her painted lips and leave open mouthed kisses on his neck, and he won't be able to remember why he's angry. All there will be is her. The scent, the taste, the tantalizing touch.

Tori smirks now, running her fingertips across André's skin and bowing her head so that her tumbled hair brushes against his chest. His hand lands on her shoulder, thumb rubbing circles around the blade. Tori can feel the wedding band on his ring finger digging into her skin, as if to remind her that she's his and only his.

"Baby Sis, I have arrived!" Trina throws the door open with exuberance, loose curls bouncing across her shoulders. When André laughs, Tori can feel it in the hollow of his throat, where her head is tucked.

"Took you long enough, Tri!" Tori stands to greet her older sibling. "Our show is in an hour!"

Trina slinks towards Tori, flinging one hand over shoulder and brandishing a bottle of whiskey with the other.

"Relax, Tor. You don't need to be such an anal bitch about everything."

Tori frowns, harsh lines creasing in her forehead. When André chuckles, she glares at him menacingly, and he silently counts the days he'll go without sex.

"Whatever." She mutters, throwing herself into her seat again. Trina just smiles, sliding on the table and reaching forward to bump Tori's nose with a crooked finger.

"Aww, come on. We've been to rehearsal for four hours every night this week. We know this routine down to every tiny shuffle of our feet. It will be amazing. They'll love me." She pauses, momentary chagrin flickering across her face. "I mean... Us."

Tori snickers at her sister's antics, much used to it by now.

"She's right, T. Why don't you guys just relax before the show? We'll leave the hotel in thirty minutes and get there with plenty of time. For now- let's celebrate."

Tori sighs, but slowly grabs the bottle of Henry Jameson and pops it open, splashing some into her shot glass.

Trina lets out a whoop, and pours herself a much larger shot, then passes it to André. Once their glasses are filled, they toss them back, the Vega sisters's hair flying across their back and fringing onto their collarbones. André's short dreads- which he's kept since high school- scratch against his forehead. When the glasses are down they all smile. Through half-lidded eyes, André can only see his two very best friends in the whole world, blurred around the edges but beautiful as ever.

When Tori stands to grab a tequila mix from the hotel mini bar, Trina winks, smolderingly slow. Suddenly, everything about her is gorgeous. From the caramel highlights peeking from behind her hair, to the thick lines of eyeliner that make her eyes just that much more seductive.

"Shit. We're out of ice. Should I go down to the ice machine on the third floor?" Tori's voice slurs lightly, curving the edges of her words.

"Yeah." Leave. "Go and get us some ice, Tor."

She stumbles out the door and André turns to Trina. Beautiful, busty Trina. Not multi talented stick-thin Tori. Not his wife- whom, it may be debated- doesn't actually love him.

He forms loosely coherent thoughts through the tipsy haze in his brain. Tori's just using you as a toy. She really loves perfect, but always taken Beck. Beck with not just a girlfriend, but a _wife_.

André's not stupid. He saw how she kept her mouth in an angry, tight line throughout the ceremony- when the preacher told them to kiss and her grabbed Jade's body close to his with such fever, passion and love, Tori had to look down to hide those pitiful, longing eyes.

Not that Beck would have noticed even if he did manage to tear his eyes from Jade that night. He would have just smiled and hugged her until he could return to his girlfriend (_wife_).

And now Trina's fingers are crawling up his arm and her breath is hot on his skin and _oh_, how tight his jeans are right now.

She flicks her tongue against the weathered skin of his cheek, sinking her canines in and breathing heavily.

He curses sharply under his breath, but the pain has alerted his senses, lifted the slightly intoxicated fog and now his eyes are locked on the calculated, careful way her skilled fingers unbutton his jeans.

Trina pushes the troublesome garment down his legs, until they pool at his feet. She can feel, no doubt, the bulge in his boxers against her thigh, but she continues to leave purplish marks across his neck- claiming her territory in a much different way than Tori ever had. Ever will.

André tangles his fingers in the now knotted curls at the base of Trina's neck, yanking her head up so that her lips meet his with harsh intensity, teeth clashing and tongues flying until it's almost _painful_. But damn, does it fill his chest with some sort of heavy, undeniable lust.

It's not until his boxers are off and the condom is on that Tori flings open the door with a bucket of ice.

The woozy smile on her tipsy face drops instantly, and her dark eyes begin to water.

Trina and André say nothing, just stare at her with shameful, abashed expressions painted on their faces.

André counts in his head how long the silence hangs between them, heavy and awkward. Then, Tori grabs the bottle and smashes it against the edge of the table, kicking the door behind her.

"You two love each other?" Trina opens her mouth to explain, but Tori cuts her off. "Shut up. You two wanna be together?" André glances fleetingly at gorgeous, seductive Trina, then back to his perfect, high-cheekboned love of his life. He begins to tell her he loves her, but she doesn't want to hear it. "Fine. I honestly don't give a fuck. But you can't be together here. No, not here."

She approaches with the half of the bottle, sharp jagged edges glistening with whiskey. Tori stabs it forward, and they flinch, even though she's a good three feet from the half naked pair.

The strange thing is, that she's eerily calm about it. She has a sort of resigned expression on, eyes tired, and heavy bags beginning to ring around them.

In one more step, she's closed the distance, and her eyes are locked with Trina.

"You betrayed me, sis. After all I did for you in high school. Nobody liked you. Nobody likes you now, even. You're just a stuck up, self centered, arrogant little bitch who doesn't have anything going for her besides her _fake_ boobs."

When she comes to the word "fake", Tori jerks her hand, and subsequently stabs Trina in the stomach, gripping her shoulder and drawing the broken glass out before stabbing again, until her older sister falls to the floor, a line of dangerousred blood trickling from the edge of her dangerousred mouth.

André's heart stops. He can't breathe. Tori Vega-Harris is facing him now, the dangerous glimmer still quivering across her eyes, dancing and flickering like a flame. She spreads her slim fingers across his broad shoulders, neon yellow nails creating white lines against his skin.

"Oh, André. You should have loved me like you were supposed to."

The sharp edge of the glass cuts into his stomach, and he can feel the blood that's been restrained by his skin flow freely, pumping and oozing until white spots freckle his vision.

"You should have been a good husband." Her words start to fade as he loses consciousness, bouncing off the walls of his skull. "But you weren't."

With that, André slips down besides Trina, both of them with their eyes wide open but glazed over.

Tori sighs, not contented yet.

She bends down to drag Trina's head to André's chest, shutting both their eyes with two of her gentle fingers.

"Goodnight." She murmurs, as she lets the glass clatter to the floor with a quiet thump.

**a/n: **

**oh haii. **

**So, i wrote this on my blackberry, what's uppp? I had to edit stuff like italics and putting the accents on andré's name and shit but yeah. I was bored when I was on the train going to this beach party in Fire Island, then Cell Block Tango came on and inspiration arose. **

**I'm so sorry about not being frequent with Macabre Fairytales but… ANDRÉ'S CHAPTER IS SO HARD TO WRITE FOR ME!**

**Y U NO MAKE GOOD INTERNAL THINKING, MR. HARRIS!**

**So, I have very exciting news! It's 2:09 a.m. here in New York, and I was bored, so I was scrollin' around on Ariana Grande's twitter and I saw that she was going to be doing a concert and meet and greet in NYC! Herald Square, actually, which is pretty easy for me to get to by the subway. If there's anybody else who lives in NYC and is going, you should tell me ;)**

**Should this be a three-parter? I could take different sections and make them Cat (&Robbie) and Jade (&Beck). Y/N?**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D **

**-Laylaa**


End file.
